mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Atomeka Press
Atomeka Press was a publisher of comic books set up in 1988 by Dave Elliott and Garry Leach. Atomeka ceased publishing in 1997 and was then revived in 2004, but its future seems uncertain, as it has not published any new material since 2005. History Atomeka was established as a company offering creators complete freedom over their material, as well as owning the rights to their creations. Their first title, A1, was an anthology featuring the likes of Ted McKeever, Alan Moore, Glenn Fabry, and Simon Bisley. Atomeka followed A1 with spin-offs of Warrior such as The Bojeffries Saga and Warpsmith, written by Alan Moore with art by Garry Leach. During the 1990s, Atomeka carried on publishing A1, as well as related specials. They also published much of Simon Bisley's creator-owned work during this period, in titles such as Monster Massacre. In 1997, Atomeka ceased publishing, as Elliott and Leach went off to do other projects. 2004 relaunch In 2004 the two men resurrected the company, in cooperation with Ross Richie, publishing A1 Big Issue Zero, Bricktop, Mister Monster: Worlds War Three, and Stalkers, featuring a mix of reprint material. Richie generated his own new projects under the Atomeka banner, such as Hero Squared and G.I. Spy as well as new work from the likes of Mike Mignola with Jenny Finn. The team-up didn't last long, as Richie left to form his own company, Boom! Studios, taking Squared, Spy, and Finn with him. In late 2004 the A1 Sketchbook was released in part by original Miracleman penciler Garry Leach and Atomeka Press. It contained four Miracleman-related pin-ups (although the pin-ups were not directly said to be Miracleman for possible legal reasons). A variant of the sketchbook was also produced, and it featured a Miracleman front cover and Kid Miracleman back cover by Leach. In 2005 they published a three-part re-issue of Ted McKeever's Eddy Current, and also one (of three planned) "Bojeffries Terror Tomes", reprinting The Bojeffries Saga by Alan Moore and Steve Parkhouse, and featuring additional work by Neil Gaiman and Michael Zulli, Ramsey Campbell and David Lloyd, Michael T. Gilbert and Dave Dorman, Warren Ellis and Steve Pugh, and also including Ted McKeever's Eddy Current and a solo tale of Eddy Current's Nun. Titles * A1 (1989) * A1 Bojeffries Terror Tome (2005) * A1 Sketchbook (2004) * A1 True Life Bikini Confidential (1990) * Bisley's Scrapbook (1993) * The Bogie Man: Chinatoon (1993) * Bricktop A1 Special (2004) * Carnosaur Carnage (1993) * Dan Norton's Space 1958 (2004) * Eddy Current (2005) * Hero Squared X-tra Sized Special (2005) * Jenny Finn: Doom (2005) * The Johnson Sketchbook (2004) * Maximum Force (2002) * Monster Massacre (1993) * Mr. Monster: Who Watches the Garbagemen? (2005) * Mr. Monster: Worlds War Two (2004) * Night Vision (1992) * Stalkers (2005) * Sugarvirus (1993) * Sweet Meats (1993) References * * External links * [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/news/109568432071147.htm Review of A1 issue zero] at Comics Bulletin Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:Companies established in 1988 Category:Companies disestablished in 2004 sv:Atomeka Press